United States Marine Corps
The or USMC is the United States Military's amphibious infantry branch. The USMC appears as a faction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The modern United States Marine Corps is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the beginning of the game, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance are portrayed. The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force to invade an unnamed Middle Eastern nation to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. In the Third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service of Britain were involved in an operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Marines involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. It is quite interesting to note that there are several Pvt. ranked Marines depicted in the game. This is inaccurate as rank structure in the Force Recon is relatively higher than the regular Marine Corps. This is due to the length of time one spends in training before he can get into the unit, and is commensurate with the maturity and responsibility of being a Force Recon Marine. It would have been more accurate to use several Cpl. or even L.Cpl ranks but this must have averted for the public's familiarity with the rank structure. Multiplayer Maps Ambushmapimage.jpg|Ambush Backlotmapimage.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Crashmap.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Loadscreen mp crash snow.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: World at War The USMC during World War II is portrayed in Call of Duty: World at War. In the beginning, C. Miller, who is part of a Marine Raider reconnaissance team is captured with his team mates on Makin Atoll by the Imperial Japanese Army. Almost a week later, another Marine Raider team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck comes to rescue him. After Miller and some other survivors are freed, the squad make their way through the island to destroy an ammunition deposit and eventually escape on boats. 2 years later, Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are now part of the invasion of Peleliu among the 1st Marine Division. After two months of fighting on Peleliu, and losing Sullivan during the landing, "The Old Breed" head for Okinawa, where the final American versus Japanese land battle would take place. The Marines also fought against Nazi Zombies in Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. Tank Dempsey led the team of Marines to Verruckt to extract Group 935 scientist Peter and resulted in almost all of the team's death; only Dempsey survived. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The release date of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (November 10) is the USMC's birthday. The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers'). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the Force Recon. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in Task Force 141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Marines are a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized both in campaign mode and multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops Marines appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, in the missions "S.O.G.", "The Defector", "Crash Site", "Victor Charlie", "Payback" and "Redemption". Except for the mission "S.O.G." in which they wear the standard olive-drab uniforms of the time, they appear to be Marine Force Recon in the later missions as they wear tiger-stripe camouflage uniforms instead of the olive-drab uniform. Tank Dempsey, a Marine Raider, also reappears in Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon and in a easter egg in Call of the Dead. Mason and Woods are also former marines. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The 2nd Marine Division are briefly shown as one of the special mission units in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, in the mission briefing for "Black Tuesday". The Marines are fighting in the New York City area alongside the 75th Ranger Regiment. When the fight moves to Europe, Marines take part in the invasion of Hamburg, Germany in the mission "Goalpost". Marine infantry (character models are reused Rangers models from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) and equipment such as V-22 Ospreys and M1A2 Abrams are used in the beach assault. In several missions V-22 Ospreys are used as support for Delta Force. List of Known Members Prominent Members Second Russian Civil War *Lieutenant Vasquez (K.I.A.) *Staff Sergeant Griggs (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Paul Jackson (K.I.A.) *Zach Parker Cold War *Captain Alex Mason (alive as of 1978, wanted by the CIA, current status unknown) *Sergeant Frank Woods (retired, alive as of June 19, 2025) World War II *Sergeant Tom Sullivan (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Roebuck (formerly corporal, possibly K.I.A.) *Private C. Miller *Private Joe Miller *Private Polonsky (corporal in Final Fronts) (possibly K.I.A.) *Tank Dempsey *Marine team to recover Peter McCain (K.I.A.) Supporting Members Second Russian Civil War *Chief Warrant Officer Smith *Sergeant Scully *Private Massey *Private Roycewicz *Private West (K.I.A.) *Two-Six Team *Captain Pelayo (K.I.A.) *Keating (K.I.A.) *Lieutenant Volker (K.I.A.) *Private/Corporal Baker *Sgt. Baker *Capt. Weston Cold War *Private Groves *Sgt. Crosby (K.I.A.) *Zack Johnson World War II *Major Gordon *Sergeant Lozano (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Rooker (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Scott *Corporal Denny (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Private Aholt *Private Cook *Private H. Nelson *Private Private K. Pyle (K.I.A.) *Private Henderson (K.I.A.) *Private Koopman (K.I.A.) *Private Locke (K.I.A.) *Private Luyties (K.I.A.) *Private M. McCord (K.I.A.) *Private Ryan *Private Glover Arms and Equipment (Modern) Weapons *M16A4 *M4A1 *MP5 *M249 SAW *M14 *M21 *R700 *M40A3 *Barrett .50cal *M9 *M1911 *W1200 *M1014 *M203 *AT4 *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *M240C *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Mk 19 *Minigun Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams *AH-1W Cobra *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-46 Sea Knight *AV-8B Harrier *Humvee Arms and Equipment (Cold War) Weapons *M14 *M16 *Commando *M1911 *Stakeout *M60 *M2 Browning Machine Gun *China Lake *M72 LAW Vehicles *Jeep *GMC 2-1/2 *M113 *PT Boat *Huey *AH-1 *CH-46 Sea Knight *C-130 *F-4 Phantom II *M48 Patton Arms and Equipment (World War Two) Weapons *M1911 *Thompson *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *Springfield *M1897 Trenchgun *BAR *M1919 Browning *M2 Browning Machine Gun *M2 Flamethrower *M9A1 Bazooka Vehicles *Jeep *M4 Sherman *Flame Tank *Landing Craft *F4U Corsair Trivia *In the earliest stages of the development of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Marines used the same HUD icon in multiplayer as the Americans in Call of Duty 2. *As seen in C4 demo, USMC originally had a different faction icon. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally going to be a playable faction, as the icon is different from the icon used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gallery File:USMC early icon.png|Early multiplayer icon. File:Faction USMC.png|Cut USMC multiplayer icon, found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 game files. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. File:marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. File:marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4 USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine w/a M4 in War Pig CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits M4A1 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig" M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. Marines deploying from Black Hawk.jpg|Several Marines deploying from a UH-60. Cod4 Marine 1.png| A marine in 'No Fighting in the War Room'. Cod4 Marine 2.png| Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png| Another marine. Call of Duty: World at War File:Marines1-5.jpg|Marine Raiders at Makin Atoll. File:Marines2-5.jpg|Marines landing at White Beach on Peleliu Island. Rooker and Denny are the soldiers in the front. File:Marines3-5.jpg|Marines at Shuri Castle, Okinawa. File:Marines4-5.jpg|Glover firing his flamethrower. US Soldier shooting Bazooka Battle of Peleliu World at War.jpg|A Marine reloads his Bazooka at the Airfield. Colt USMC World at War.jpg|Pvt/Sgt. Lozano executes a Japanese officer on Makin. World at War Garand1.jpg|A Marine with his M1 Garand on Makin. Marine Firing M1 Carbine World at War.jpg|A Marine fires his M1 Carbine at a Japanese sniper. CODWaWMk2.jpg|A Marine on Makin. Call of Duty - World at War_2.png|The USMC logo in World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Black Ops Crosby.JPG|Crosby, a radio operator for the Marines. marines chopper.JPG|Marines boarding out of a chopper in Khe Sanh. marine 1.JPG marine 2.JPG|Marine medics helping a wounded man. marine 25.JPG|A marine aiming down his M16's sights marine 27.JPG marine 31.JPG marine 34.JPG marine 37.JPG marine 38.JPG Marine black ops 9.JPG|A marine shooting a Stoner63 in the mission "Redemption" US Marine.jpg|A marine with a M14. Usmcm16.jpg|USMC Dropped from a helicopter M60s in UH-1 BO.png|Marines on-board of a UH-1 Iroquois. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Mw3-USCM.jpg|A U.S.M.C Soldier using minigun on an M1A2 Abrams tank. Mw3 USCM char tank.jpg|''U.S.M.C'' Models. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Factions